Lessons To Learn And Teach
by DementedViper
Summary: FIRST MERLINHPXOVER WOO GO ME! Merlin gets into a little trouble when a green eyed, black haired, shirtless man with a fire obssesion comes to the rescue Warnings: WillBeSlash, NotQuiteGothPunkButStillKickAss!Harry HPXOVER. Rated to be safe an future chap
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunatly, own merlin, the bbc do. Nor do I, again unfortuantly, own Harry Potter**

**AN: **I know I should not be starting a new story but i am sorry it has been doing my head in for WEEKS! I will update the others i promise i am in the middle or writting them.

**AN2:** Sorry for those on my alerts the other story was messed up

**Warnings: **Will Be Slash! And Harry is not as you could expect NotQuiteGothPunkButStillKickAss!Harry

* * *

**Lessons To Learn And Teach**

**Lesson 1 - Keep All Intimate Activites Behind Closed Doors **

This is so not funny, Harry thought as he stomped through the forest. Seriously, who could send someone to _a forest_ in the middle of nowhere, apparently, by saying _Lighting spell_ wrong with a wrong movement! He started to wonder why he had even taken the teaching job; seriously, it was Remus' area to teach brats, not his. He did not mind the teaching, it was a nice brake from the fighting he had done but he had other things he would like to do and now he was going to be eaten by some wild beast in some forest and all he was wearing was his Dragon hide trousers and boots! Then again, that last bit was his fault; it taught him a lesson as to why he should wait until he was in his rooms to start snoging and de-clothing his latest partner. Kids! At least he had his daggers, his wand on the other hand; He sighed and rubbed his face looking around.

"Where the _hell_ am I?" he growled looking around, there was not even a snake he could ask. He tilted his head and tensed hearing some leaves crunch. There was an exclamation of pain and a dark chuckle. Rolling his eyes, Harry followed the sound. Why not be a hero one last time? Before he was eaten by the rabid wild animals that was. He came into a small clearing and there was a man with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin in clothes that reminded Harry of Dudley's hand-me-downs. He was surrounded by a circle of men who were dirty and ragged with swords. Oh, please who uses swords! Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms watching.

"Well well boys what _do_ we have here? A little servant boy?"

"Tut tut you should be with your master"

"I'm running an errand" he said trying to sound calm but failing badly Harry raised an eyebrow, the man had magic and was powerful, very powerful. Harry had never seen someone more powerful then Dumbledore until now and the man was close to what Harry was, except he was wild, untamed, untaught. With the right teachings, he would be as power, if not more, than Harry.

"Yeah well this is our part of the forest"

"Rather lousy accommodation if you ask me" Harry drawled idly watching the men look at him the man in the middle gaped then eyed him cautiously.

"And what would you know? You don't have a shirt"

"How do you know my girl ain't got it" he smirked and the men shared a look "Run along now and I won't be forced to burn your forest" he blinked 'innocently' and they bristled advancing on him the other man pushed himself back but obviously couldn't get up as one leg stayed motionless. "Seriously, fire is pretty and it's been so long since I have been with my love"

"And how would you light a fire before we stopped you" the leader asked

"Was that a challenge?" he grinned and their eyes narrowed

"You can't take all of us"

"Can't I?" he looked at his nails, idly wondering where his black and green varnish had gone one charged and he easily moved sending them and their sword into the tree, they growled at him and tugged at the sword whilst Harry had the tree seal around it. "Next?" he piped cheerfully, two ran for him he ducked, and their swords went into the two that had been sneaking up behind him. "Now for that fire" he pouted and snapped his fingers letting the fire well in his palm. His eyes flickered briefly it had been so long since he tapped into his elements that they were wild and wanting release.

"Sorcerer!" the leader cried and Harry gave him his best evil grin which had the man and the others running away.

"You ok?" he asked the man watching him with awe

"T-thank you"

"Owe!" Harry shook his hand out as the fire exploded and the man chuckled "You're welcome I was banned from using my elements at home, it's good for them to get out a little"

"You speak like they are pets"

"They can be" he smirked and crouched the man eyed him wearily "Ok what's the deal with everyone being scared of me?"

"You are a sorcerer that uses magic openly, especially near Camelot"

"Camelot?" he raised an eyebrow and the man nodded "Damn I am lost" he muttered

"You shouldn't use any more magic, King Uther will kill you"

"I am presuming you live in Camelot?"

"Yes sir I am Prince Arthur's servant"

"Well Prince Arthur's Servant who is a warlock I am Harold but you can call me Harry"

"How..." he gaped and Harry smiled touching his temple the gasp told him that it worked and the man was seeing everything as magic.

"You are almost as pure as me, the purer the colour the stronger the magic, magic bending is useful, meaning you can change the colour your magic leaves but only a few can do it so everything you see is natural"

"Wow"

"Gives you a head ache when you start using magical sight though," he said pulling his hand back he touched the man's arm to look at a cut and gasped as magic flung him across the clearing.

"Oh lord, are you ok!"

"Fine!" he shot up and gaped "Emrys" he whispered, "You are Merlin?"

"Yes. How..."

"Seer" he shrugged and made his way back over "You have to trust me Merlin, or do you prefer Emrys, otherwise your magic will just force mine away and send me flying again.

"Merlin, I don't understand why I am called Emrys" he said softly locking his eyes with sparkling green ones he could feel the magic pulsing through the man "You feel different"

"Your magic is untamed, mine is tamed I have been taught and wielded controlled magic for a good few years" he sat cross legged "So other then you leg and arm what else did you hurt?"

"My ribs and I hit my head" Harry straddled him smirking as his breathing hitched. Merlin watched the pale delicate fingers make short work of his jacket and shirt careful not to move him too much. He looked over his torso before gently touching it Merlin gasped in pain and Harry looked up at him through his fringe

"Sorry, they are just bruised, I think. Why were you out here alone?"

"I lost Arthur," Harry snorted

"Careless" Merlin scowled at him

"He ran off after a deer"

"Oh dear" he said suppressing a smile and Merlin sighed

"That was bad"

"I try" he grinned "Can you try and sit forward?" Merlin nodded slightly closing his eyes and paling "Do not nod your head silly" Harry gently scolded helping him sit forward so Harry could feel his head. Merlin sighed tiredly leaning his head against Harry's shoulder. "No sleeping"

"Ok" he murmured but nuzzled the warm skin making Harry groan and drop his head slightly his eyes locked on the back of the head he was touching.

"Merlin! You skive off your duties to mess around!" Harry froze knowing from the back he looked like a girl.

"I'm not messing around" Merlin said his face heating up. Harry gently got off him and turned around the shock was not hidden from the prince's eyes

"Your servant ran into some bandits," he said indicating to the four dead. "He's injured I was just checking his injuries letting him lean on my chest for support as his ribs and arms would not have supported him."

"Without a shirt on?" Harry scratched his head and looked around

"My shirt, would be a different matter" he said with a soft frown "I quite frankly have no idea where it is, nor did I know I was near Camelot until Merlin here told me"

"So you travelled without a shirt?"

"No I think I lost it"

"How do you lose a shirt?"

"Very easily it seems" he smirked lopsidedly knowing no one could resist him when he did so. Light blue eyes rolled in exasperation

"You are as hopeless as Merlin it would seem"

"Or not" he said indicating to the dead bodies. Arthur looked over them curiously.

"They stabbed themselves?"

"I ducked" he smiled going over to them and patting them down

"What are you doing?"

"They might have something interesting" he shrugged

"Robbing the dead"

"Call it a trophy"

"Take a shirt then"

"Eww, do you know how little these guys wash?" Arthur eyed him with bemusement as he slipped the gold and silver into his pockets then studied the weapons they had on them

"Ooo pretty!" he grinned finding a sword that was imbedded with rubies and emeralds giving it a green and red shine. "Nice, obviously stolen" he held it on his palm and shook his head "and ruined, maybe I can save it" he slid it through his belt then checked the rest before shrugging "They'd do for practise if you wanted them, otherwise the bandits would just take them back again" Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin the sighed picking them up himself

"Come on let's get you back" Arthur said handing Harry his jacket seeing the man shiver

"Thanks" he murmured holding out a hand after pulling the jacket on Merlin took it and Harry pulled him up easily getting under his arm so he took some weight off the hurt leg. Merlin whimpered closing his eyes and dropping his head to hide the pain and tears in his eyes.

"Is it that bad?" Arthur asked ducking under the other arm and supporting him Merlin just gave a gasp. "Alright let's get you back quickly" Merlin hopped once and cried out shaking his head

"Ok put him back down" Arthur did eyeing Merlin with concern. Harry shook the sleeve down his arms the jacket practically drowned him.

"How are we going to get him back?" Arthur asked stroking Merlin's hair absently

"Merlin what hurt the most?"

"My ankle"

"And?"

"Ribs"

"We're not moving," he said to Arthur seriously

"We have to get him seen too"

"How far is Camelot?"

"10 minutes walk?"

"He can't make that...give me a second" he ran off and when he was hidden closed his eyes focusing on the plant he needed and grinned as it landed in his hand. He ran back, pulled the leaves off, and broke them up between some rocks "Got some water?" Arthur shook his head and Harry sighed "Merlin this isn't going to taste nice you just had to swallow ok?" Merlin nodded and let the crushed leave be placed on his tongue "Tell me when it works"

"What's it going to do?"

"Put him in a deep sleep so we can move him" he said running off again he came back with a few sticks and strapped Merlin's ankle seeing him start to drift off against Arthur

"What would the best way to carry him be?"

"Can you cradle him? Without squashing him together his ribs worry me I don't know if they are broken"

"I can try. What's your name by the way?"

"Harold, but you can call me Harry"

"And where are you from?"

"I move around a lot" he smiled

"Your family name?"

"Thorpe,"

"You look like Edward Potter...but with green eyes and black hair, and a lot more scars"

"Hazard" he smiled and brushed Merlin's hair back "All right, give me the swords and stuff and we can go" he said seeing Merlin asleep" they did and Arthur was careful not to jar his servant. When they reached the gates of Camelot, the guards gave Arthur a curious look.

"Take this man to Gaius quickly" he looked at Harry "Gaius is the court physician, tell him what you know and what he needs I will be there as soon as I can be without moving him" Harry nodded and ran with the guard.

* * *

So Worth Continueing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunatly, own merlin, the bbc do. Nor do I, again unfortuantly, own Harry Potter**

**AN: **I know I should not be starting a new story but i am sorry it has been doing my head in for WEEKS! I will update the others i promise i am in the middle or writting them.

**AN2:** This is my christmas prezzie to everyone who reveiwed, favorited and alerted my story. I will try and update my other stories today but am sneaking on the computer!

**AN3:** OMG THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO CONTRABUTED TO THE **HUGE **RESPONCE!

**AN4:** Just to make it clear. The 'Merlin' that my Xover is based on is the BBC's 'Merlin'.

**Warnings: **Will Be Slash! And Harry is not as you could expect NotQuiteGothPunkButStillKickAss!Harry

* * *

**Lessons To Learn And Teach**

**Lesson Two – Stay Focused, Or At Least Do Not Push It**

Gaius looked up, expecting it to be Merlin who rushed in without knocking, but was shocked to see a guard and a man who was wearing Prince Arthur's jacket, which was far too big for him.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you Gaius?" the man asked

"Yes"

"Arthur is bringing Merlin up he's badly hurt, bruised possibly cracked ribs, broken ankle, a deep cut on his arm, a wound on his head." He looked at the guard who was looking out of place "Thank you" the guard nodded and left. "He has concussion but we could not move him if he was awake so I gave him something to put him in a deep sleep. I know I should not have but I can easily bring him out of it it's like stasis so the concussion should not affect him" he said quickly Arthur came in and laid Merlin down

"Sire, you are best going somewhere else" Gaius said softly

"Promise me you will get me when you are finished?"

"I will come find you," Harry promised handing him the swords. He nodded and reluctantly left. Harry made sure the door was closed before taking off the jacket. Gaius gave him an amused look. "What? I lost it and the jacket is too big to work in"

"How much do you know about medicine?"

"Not a lot, magic on the other hand I do but I do not know what we can get away with using magic."

"His ribs are broken, you could heal them and we can say they were just bruised. The cut is easy to deal with but that ankle is obviously broken. Heal his head wound and the ribs" Harry nodded and started with the ribs holding his hand over it and focusing. His hand glowed silver and his eyes flashed silver. He winced at the few cracks that were heard and sent his magic to check for bleeding and punctures before nodding when he was satisfied. He them moved his hand to Merlin's head he watched at the blood disappeared with the cut and the bump.

"Done" he smiled

"You should be careful"

"I know, Merlin said" he smiled

"Yet you used magic in front of me?"

"Merlin's magic is all around this place telling me he lives here and... You are not as good as you think" he smirked

"You can see magic?"

"I can" he smiled and stroked Merlin's hair back "Right, how will we sort his ankle?"

"We need to set it and strap it" Harry nodded and waved a hand over Merlin's ankle making Gaius gape as an image of the broken bone appeared. Gaius poked the ankle and jumped back as the bone on the image moved.

"You want to set it properly otherwise it will only cause pain for him." Gaius nodded and watched the image as they moved the bones back into place.

"What about casting it?"

"Cast?"

"Yeah...wait no bad idea it would be unsanitary unless I can find a way to make sticky stuff...hmm...let us just strap it?" Gaius gave him a bemused look but nodded and they strapped it.

"I suppose we should wake him now?"

"Let me just numb his foot" Harry murmured casting a quick spell then nodding and walking to the shelves and looking through them before taking some of them and mixing them together. He then gave it to Gaius and held up Merlin's head stroking his throat as Gaius poured the mixture down. Merlin chocked and groaned turning his head into Harry's thigh; Gaius did wonder why the strange man has sat on the table. "Evening sleeping beauty," Harry teased stroking his hair

"Hi" he mumbled, "What happened?"

"I put you to sleep."

"Oh"

"Yeah and you are not going anywhere." He slid from under Merlin and looked at Gaius "his bed?" Gaius pointed to the door up the stairs and Harry flicked his hand concentrating and Merlin looked around as he was levitated Harry grinned and floated him to his bedroom laying him on the bed then collapsing beside him

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked wiping his brow

"Fine, I normally use a focus, non focused magic is harder and more draining, I am not used to using non focused magic but I'm learning" he gave Merlin a weak smile and stood with a groan "Get some rest."

"Where are you going? And you can borrow a shirt" Harry followed where Merlin pointed and found a stack of clean worn shirts. He smiled pulling one on and rolled up the sleeves

"Thanks, and pretty boy wants me to fetch him. Where would he be?"

"His chambers or the training grounds"

"Riiiight. I will find him" he gave Merlin a grin and all but skipped out.

...

Camelot, Harry decided, was friendly to people it knew and weary of strangers. However he soon found his way to the training grounds and the knights all stopped to watch him walk over, sniggering at they saw the shirt fall slightly showing his neck and chest. Harry ducked and a dagger flew over his head he turned and glared at the sniggering knights and started walking towards them.

"You find that funny?" he snarled and they all bristled

"And? What are you going to do about it?"

"Kick you..."

"Harry!" Arthur saw him and rushed over "What is going on?"

"They found it funny to throw a dagger at me, may I kick their arses?"

"I will punish them, how is Merlin?"

"Awake but groggy, he might even be sleeping, took me a while to find you"

"Arthur" one knight chuckled "You are seriously talking to this peasant?" Harry glared and squared up to them

"Say that again and I will kill you"

"Harry" Arthur pulled him back and glared at the knights "Training is cancelled get out of here and you will respect him" they shared a bemused look and left slowly. "You found a shirt then?"

"Merlin let me have one," he said glaring at their backs "Next time I will not let you hold me back, I do not like people thinking I am weak"

"I gathered" he murmured "Come take me to Merlin" Harry nodded and they walked back some villagers whispering when they saw them. Harry kept his eyes forward but Arthur noticed that he was trying not to curl into himself. Gaius smiled at them when they entered and Arthur nodded following Harry to the bedroom.

Merlin's tired eyes opened when he heard someone come in and he smiled. "Arthur" Harry yawned and Merlin chuckled before stopping holding his rib with a wince. He held out his good arm and Harry took his hand with a curious look but let himself be pulled down and Merlin tucked him under an arm like a teddy bear.

"You look tired, get some sleep."

"You too" Harry yawned before snuggling close and drifting off Merlin's magic unconsciously soothing him and healing his magic.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry and Gaius took good care of me."

"You look tired."

"Very" he nodded.

"That looks nasty?" Merlin looked at his foot and shrugged.

"I do not feel anything, but Gaius and Harry say I'm not allowed to walk for a while."

"I'll be looking for another servant then" he smiled slightly "I best go inform Morgana and Gwen as they saw me bring you in, get some sleep" Merlin nodded and closed his eyes, his lips twitched into a smile when he felt Arthur cover him and Harry up.

...

"Is he ok?" Arthur blinked as Gwen pounced on him the second he stepped into Morgana's chambers "Sorry sire" she apologised but looked worried twisting her hands and shuffling

"He is sleeping. He seems fine but has a broken ankle so I need a new manservant."

"Who was that man?" Morgana asked

"Harold Thorpe." He shrugged "Helped Merlin out with the bandits."

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping, he looks exhausted."

"Are you sure he's ok?" Morgana asked.

"Go ask Gaius if you do not believe me" he shrugged, the women shared a look and rushed off making Arthur roll his eyes and follow.

Gaius smiled at them but Arthur could see the exasperation in the older man's eyes. He pointed to Merlin's room and the women rushed over looking in

"Aww" they cooed and Arthur sighed shaking his head.

"Is he going to be ok Gaius?" Gwen asked and the man nodded.

"He just needs rest and to stay off of his ankle." They nodded and left Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Go do your duties." Gaius said in exasperation, his tone telling Arthur both men would be fine in his care

"Sorry" he chuckled leaving. Arthur sighed as he thought about Harold Thorpe, with a frown he made his way to Geoffrey, the court librarian and genealogist.

* * *

So Meet Your Standards?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunatly, own merlin, the bbc do. Nor do I, again unfortuantly, own Harry Potter**

**AN: **I know I should not be starting a new story but i am sorry it has been doing my head in for WEEKS! I will update the others i promise i am in the middle or writting them.

**AN2:** Just to make it clear. The 'Merlin' that my Xover is based on is the BBC's 'Merlin'.

**AN3:** OMG THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO CONTRABUTED TO THE **HUGE **RESPONCE! AND THE RESPONCE THAT JUST KEEPS COMING!

**AN4:** Ok so it is only short but you will prob get a second one tonight. oh and everyone squee over harry! lol you will understand

**Warnings: **Will Be Slash! And Harry is not as you could expect NotQuiteGothPunkButStillKickAss!Harry

* * *

**Lessons To Learn And Teach**

**Lesson Three – Good Help Is Hard To Find **

Arthur opened his eyes as he heard his door close followed by irritated muttering. He smiled seeing Harry stomp over to his bed and glare down at him.

"Morning?" he said groggily pushing himself up

"I was told to wake you, my job is done."

"Not a morning person I see" he murmured stretching Harry nodded pouting at him. Arthur chuckled and pulled him down

"Hmm comfy bed" he murmured snuggling into Arthur who chuckled.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, Merlin is comfy" Arthur smiled down at him "and you?"

"Ok, you should not be snuggling into me"

"No" he mused, "I suppose not" he tucked himself up more "But you are warm"

"I do not suppose you will be my servant whilst Merlin is on bed rest?"

"Why not, but you better buy me new clothes"

"Of course, I cannot have a servant of mine walking around too big rags, and the same clothes everyday"

"So shopping?"

"You need to dress me first."

"What? Are you five?"

"Shut up"

"Do you want a bath first?" Arthur watched the green eyes go over him then a dark eyebrow rose

"I will have one tonight. Now go get me some clothes"

"You get them," he grumbled hiding under a blanket making Arthur laugh. Harry was defiantly a difference from Happy-In-The-Morning Merlin.

"You are my servant so you should get them"

"Nuh uh! Servants get to curl up in their masters' beds and sleep," Harry said childishly and Arthur grinned.

"Nice try" Harry grumbled and rolled out of the bed and stumbled to the wardrobe. When he was satisfied of making a pile of clothes he didn't like and two items that were 'ok' he went back to Arthur and pulled him up and squeaked when he underestimated his strength and he and Arthur were pressed against each other their noses almost touching when Harry looked up to see his reaction. "Hello" Arthur said his chest rumbling against Harry, which almost had him a puddle of goo on the floor, not that he would tell the prince that. Harry quickly stepped back giving Arthur an apologetic smile and trying to calm his heart. Arthur raised his eyebrow and held up his arms causing Harry to roll his and pull off the nightshirt whining when he could not get it over Arthur's hands and tried jumping whilst the prince chuckled to himself. Harry huffed and kicked his leg, making him go to grab it, ending up being tangled in the nightshirt and falling over. Arthur managed to sort himself out and glared up at Harry who was in silent hysterics leaning on the bet post. "That was not funny!"

"Then you shouldn't have laughed at me!" he giggled and Arthur was sure the small laugh was indeed a giggle. Harry calmed himself and helped Arthur up keeping his eyes locked with the sky blue eyes of the prince. Arthur smiled down at him shaking his head and pulled the breeches on and watched Harry jump on the bed to help put his shirt on.

When Arthur was finally dressed, with little incident, Harry found himself looking for the kitchens, though he ended up pouting at a corridor, so he could get Arthur's breakfast.

"Are you ok?" He looked and saw a woman with dark hair and light bluish green eyes.

"Um, the prince wants breakfast but...I have no idea where the kitchens are" the woman chuckled and nodded

"I will show you" she waved him to follow and he ran after her "So who are you?"

"Harold Thorpe but you can call me Harry...forgive my ignorance; I should know the name of a lady so beautiful..."

"Morgana"

"The kings ward?" he murmured eyeing her with interest, he would need to be careful around her.

"Yes" she chuckled and stopped "The kitchens are just down those steps, the quickest way back to Arthur's chambers is to go that way to the first set of stairs you find then the third floor and turn left and it's the fifth door."

"Thank you milady" he smiled charmingly at her and she chuckled leaving him.

"I shall see you around" she called back over her shoulder. Harry shook his head and disappeared down the stairs.

"You took your time," Arthur said when Harry entered

"It got lost, I do not know my way around this place" Arthur watched the man pout at the floor and smiled. "Just do you know I do not do horses or any type of cleaning."

"Not even polishing your sword?" Harry blinked then walked over to the window cursing this century for all its innuendo allowances. Living in a century where people used swords was never going to be good for his corrupted mind, but it gave him another reason to all but kill Draco when he got back. If he got back.

"Harry!" Arthur rolled his eyes as he called the man for the tenth time. Shaking his head, he went over and touched his shoulder before he found himself pinned against the wall with wild green eyes staring at him with pain and longing quickly hiding behind them. "Sorry" he whispered showing his palms Harry blinked and let him go.

"Sorry, Sire, you startled me"

"You kind of blanked out the world"

"Sorry" he shook his head "So what does Arthur want to do today?"

"Do you want to spar with me? Merlin isn't the best sparring partner but he is improving"

"Ok." Arthur eyed him and hummed

"I think we will do it with no armour, the spare Merlin uses would be too big on you. How about we get you some clothes, then your own armour and then we can spar after lunch and we can visit Merlin"

"Ok...but can you actually be seen buying me stuff?"

"Does it matter?" he chuckled he had seen how Harry's eyes had lit up at the idea of clothes. "Does you rejection of my wardrobe mean I need a new one?"

"Yes" he nodded and Arthur rolled his eyes

"Come on then, you are more of a girl then Merlin."

"Oh Arthur you are just so cute! Will you not take me in you manly arms and whisk me off into the sunset!" he squeaked and waved at Uther as they passed. Arthur covered his eyes with his hand shaking his head, what had he gotten himself into? He shrugged to his father who was giving him a curious look, then caught Harry who seemed to be more awake and decidedly bouncy. Great instead of a clumsy servant he had a bouncy one.

* * *

So Meet Your Standards? *Squees over Harry and the Idea of him shopping with Arthur!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunatly, own merlin, the bbc do. Nor do I, again unfortuantly, own Harry Potter**

**AN: **I know I should not be starting a new story but i am sorry it has been doing my head in for WEEKS! I will update the others i promise i am in the middle or writting them.

**AN2:** Just to make it clear. The 'Merlin' that my Xover is based on is the BBC's 'Merlin'.

**AN3:** OMG THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO CONTRABUTED TO THE **HUGE **RESPONCE! AND THE RESPONCE THAT JUST KEEPS COMING!

**AN4:** Ok so maybe Harrys carahcter changes from chap to chap but i have a plan for it. I think. *gasp! a plan!*

**AN5: **Love me and BOW to my superiority! Two chaps in less the Two hours! go me!

**Warnings: **Will Be Slash! And Harry is not as you could expect NotQuiteGothPunkButStillKickAss!Harry

* * *

**Lessons To Learn And Teach**

**Lesson Four – Do Not Mention The Height**

Arthur smiled at the Royal seamstress as he walked in followed by Harry.

"Good morning Sire" she curtsied slightly

"Evelyn" Arthur smiled nodding to the older woman who made everyone she served feel welcome. She had been the royal seamstress for years, a person she had earned and continued to prove herself worthy of it. "Harry this is Evelyn. Evelyn, Harold Thorpe"

"Looks just like Edward Potter" she tutted rolling her eyes "what a trouble maker that man is" Arthur smiled remembering his distant uncle. "Hello darling"

"Hello" he bowed slightly then went back to studying a dress on a mannequin she was working on.

"Do you like it?"

"It is very nice, a brides dress?"

"Yes sir, one of the knights is getting married in a month, paid only the best for their beloved. So what may I do for you two gentlemen this fine day?"

"Arthur needs a new wardrobe" Harry piped happily

"And so does Harry"

"What is wrong with your wardrobe?"

"Harry has decided he does not like anything accept what I wear now, it would probably just be easier for me to allow him to do what he wants to my wardrobe."

"The pile will be burnt, or given to some villagers if they need or want them"

"Hey! No selling my clothes!"

"Who said anything about selling?" he gave Arthur an innocent smile and turned away from the dress to look though the material's "but now that you mention it, why not make a profit?" he smiled at Evelyn who giggled

"I shall take your measurements first sire?" Arthur eyed Harry who was still looking at the materials and sighed nodding. He stood on the stool and spread his legs and arms letting the woman attack him with her tape measure. After she noted all of his measurements down she nodded and called Harry over to measure him she tutted as she wrote down his sizes. "You are far too small," she said shaking her head and Arthur smiled she liked to be a clucking hen over her customers.

"I've always been small" Harry shrugged

"Anyway what would you two like?" Arthur shrugged and got an annoyed look from Harry.

"Sit and amuse yourself," Harry said before turning to the woman and talking in a lowered voice touching and pointing to a couple of material's "Arthur?"

"Yes Harry"

"How much can I have?"

"As long as you do not make me poor, whatever you want" he chuckled Harry ran over and hugged him before running back and talking in an low voice again. Arthur was almost nervous by the looks Evelyn sent him, but he decided he was safer ignoring them.

After Harry giggled, again, they turned back to Arthur and Evelyn smiled at him. "How much damage has he caused my savings?"

"You do not have to pay for him sire; I am paid to dress you and those you ask for. Come back any time sweetheart" she ran a hand through Harry's hair and he smiled giving her a hug, which made her smile and pat his head. Arthur smirked seeing, as Evelyn was a strangely tall woman, Harry came up to her cleavage.

"Come on Harry let us go get you some armour, Evelyn please send a message for us when you are done"

"I will have a few ready for Harry by this evening so he is not without clean clothes. The rest shall be done by the end of the week" Arthur nodded and kissed her cheek before bowing and leaving with Harry.

"So what did you order me?"

"Clothes" he smiled innocently. Arthur rolled his eyes and led him to the royal armourer.

"Caddoc?" Arthur called the man and he showed stood up from where he had been looking for something under a table.

"Sire" he bowed then smiled "what can I do for you?"

"This man here needs some armour; the spare armour Merlin uses is too big for him"

"Yes, it would be," he murmured eyeing Harry. "The best I can make, sire?"

"Of course, he shall be fighting me and I do not wish to snap him"

"I could snap you with one hand," Harry growled at him and Arthur smiled back innocently.

"Do you have weapons?"

"Yes sir" Harry said with a nod the man smiled

"My name is Caddoc"

"And mine Harry"

"You are the traveller the villagers have been talking about" he smiled. He took some measurements and nodded "I then the last armour I made this small was when Prince Arthur was a young teen."

"Ok, I'm small I get it" he snapped irritated and Arthur chuckled running a hand through his hair which calmed him.

"I can have it done within two days"

"Thank you, send a message when you are done, for now we will have to be careful" Arthur smiled and the man bowed again. "So we still have an hour before lunch, what do you wish to do?"

"I saw some market stools?" Arthur chuckled and put an arm around his shoulders leading him off.

"Every year there is a week when everyone who owns a stool travels to Camelot, you would love it. Lots of things to buy lots of colours"

"Lots of people?"

"Ah yes the downside" Arthur chuckled he felt Harry move closer into him and smiled "You do not like crowds?"

"Not particularly." Smiling down at the small man they looked though each of the stalls and Arthur watched as Harry was fascinated with some jewellery. Arthur let him wonder on his own, as it was not that crowded and looked around himself. He brought a few things and hid them in his pockets.

"Arthur look!" Arthur smiled going over to Harry and he was in front of some paintings "They are brilliant"

"Yes they are" he smiled.

"I like that one" he murmured pointing to one of the night. It was of a lake surrounded by a clearing and the moon and the stars were both in the sky and reflected. "I would have no where to put it though" he said his hand in his pocket and Arthur knew he was playing with the money he had.

"I'm sure you will find somewhere." Harry looked up at him then at the seller.

"How much?" he asked softly

"Normally eight pieces of gold, but I have never seen one so in love with a piece of my work so I will offer it for four pieces?" Harry bit his lip and Arthur chuckled.

"Buy it if you really want it"

"I cannot leave it," he murmured and counted the pieces he had. Arthur looked at his hand then handed over four pieces and handed Harry the painting "Arthur, you cannot..."

"I just did, now say thank you" Harry put the painting down and threw himself into Arthur's arms making him chuckle into black hair and hold him back. When Harry pulled back, he was beaming, and Arthur smiled back giving the artist a few more pieces of gold, the smile on Harry's face was worth it as he all but skipped off hugging his painting as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"You are happy," Merlin observed as Harry curled up next to him after carefully putting his painting on a shelf. Arthur sat beside the bed watching the two.

"Arthur brought me that beautiful painting"

"Well" Merlin huffed "You never brought me anything"

"You are not Harry" he chuckled. "Harry would you mind getting me a drink?"

"No, Merlin?"

"Yes please" Harry nodded and left the room. Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur and smirked. "You like him?"

"He's a nice man, but he seems so lonely and has had this upset look all day, the painting has made him smile, he deserves it"

"Why?"

"I do not know. He just seems so world weary, he has the same look as my father, when he saw the painting it disappeared. I sound like a sap, right?"

"Just a bit, but I agree he did not sleep very well, he had some nightmares"

"He told me he slept fine" he scowled

"Maybe it is normal for him, or it was a good night's sleep, I would hate to see a bad one" Harry came back and handed them a goblet each, before laying back down and tucking himself up to Merlin who stroked his hair. "Have you had a good day so far?"

"Shopping is ok" he shrugged he coughed and groaned.

"Are you ok?"

"Just sleepy, you are warm"

"Have a nap." Harry looked at Arthur who nodded "We can spar later; I have some duties to see to anyway."

"You sure you do not need me?"

"You look a little paler then earlier, have a rest." Arthur said touching his forehead and frowning slightly at the slight heat. "I hope he is not coming down with something," he murmured when Harry was asleep. He looked at Merlin and rolled his eyes seeing he was also asleep. With a smile, he covered them up and left.

* * *

So Meet Your Standards? *Squees over Harry and the Idea of him shopping with Arthur!* Aww poor harry *sniggers*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunatly, own merlin, the bbc do. Nor do I, again unfortuantly, own Harry Potter**

**AN: **I know I should not be starting a new story but i am sorry it has been doing my head in for WEEKS! I will update the others i promise i am in the middle or writting them.

**AN2:** Just to make it clear. The 'Merlin' that my Xover is based on is the BBC's 'Merlin'.

**AN3:** OMG THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO CONTRABUTED TO THE **HUGE **RESPONCE! AND THE RESPONCE THAT JUST KEEPS COMING!

**AN4:** Ok so maybe Harrys carahcter changes from chap to chap but i have a plan for it. I think. *gasp! a plan!*

**AN5: **Short but i have updated **Nothing Out Of The Ordinary** tonight and if you dont read it WHY ARENT YOU! YOU DONT LOVE ME! *sobs*

**Warnings: **Will Be Slash! And Harry is not as you could expect NotQuiteGothPunkButStillKickAss!Harry

* * *

**Lessons To Learn And Teach**

**Lesson Five – Active and Reacting**

Arthur shot up when a weight dropped on him successfully waking him. He flipped the weight and himself over pinning the weight and saw amused green eyes watching him. "Morning!" Harry chirped.

"You cheerful for the morning?"

"Its midday...and Gaius gave me something and now I'm like WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...muhpm!" Arthur put a hand over Harry's mouth stopping the hyperactive man from squealing

"Hear that Harry? It is called silence and it's a good thing, can you be silent?" Harry nodded and Arthur moved his hand and watched him as green eyes darted around and the body under him was almost bouncing. Harry opened his mouth and Arthur raised an eyebrow making him snap his mouth shut. After a few more seconds, Harry wiggled and sighed.

"Silenceisboring!" he said quickly then squeezed his eyes shut as his body shook with laughter at the groan Arthur gave.

"Silence is not boring it is peaceful" Arthur murmured his head on Harry's shoulder as he drifted back to sleep. Harry sighed again and wiggled "stop" Arthur, said in his 'I-Am-The-Prince-Do-As-I-Say' tone. Harry sighed once more and Arthur could feel the shaking of his body, he really was hyperactive.

"Ok been silent can we do something now?"

"Yes sleep"

"Arthur" he whined Arthur peeked at him and he was pouting "Pwease?" grumbling Arthur rolled out of bed and went to wash. Harry giggled from the bed and Arthur eyes him suspiciously before closing the door. Just as Arthur was about to leave he heard a squeal and 'Oooo shiny!' followed by a crash. Blue eyes closed in exasperation and he laid his forehead on the door he would need all the strength he could get. Leaving the sanctuary of his washroom, he blinked seeing Harry on the floor tangled in the curtain ties and curtains.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing?" he asked giving Arthur a kicked puppy looked. Sighing Arthur pulled him up and shot a look at the pile of clothes. Harry went over, picked out a shirt and a pair of breeches before dressing Arthur quickly, and then dragged him from the room.

"What do you want to do?" Arthur asked with a sigh as Harry skipped at his side swinging their joined hands

"Get my shiny armour"

"Then?"

"Play with fire?"

"I somehow do not think so," Harry pouted at him and Arthur raised an eyebrow

"Ok...what about sparing? Coz we did not get to the other day?"

"Ok" Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes as Harry ran off dragging him along. When they got to Caddoc's he smiled at them, looking amused as Harry bounced around looking at everything. "Harry come here?" Harry ran over and hugged him around the waist making Arthur roll his eyes but run a hand through Harry's hair getting a smile and the man snuggling closer. "Well let's try it on" Harry nodded and started putting it on with Caddoc's help, but only after five minutes of Arthur's hysteric laughing when Harry got tangled in the chainmail. When they finished Caddoc checked it then allowed Arthur to check it and was happy when the prince nodded satisfied. "For your quick work" Arthur said handing him some gold the man stared at him but Arthur waved it off "come on pest" he said smiling down at Harry who was tapping his breastplate sniggering at the sound it made.

After dressing in his amour Arthur led Harry to the training grounds and smiled pulling his helmet on

"Let us see how long you can last"

"Ok!" he giggled swinging his sword and Arthur questioned whether sparing with a hyperactive Harry was a good idea. They bowed to each other and Arthur swung his sword, which Harry easily met with his, and a few moves later Arthur realised he had a decent partner.

Jabs, swings, hits, and strikes continued to rain upon them both as they fiercely fought both idly noticing the audience they were gaining. Arthur gasped as Harry hit his chest with a very hard blow and he stumbled. Arthur waited for Harry to attack him again but saw he was saying on the spot. Arthur darted forward as Harry crumbled to the floor coughing. Pulling off Harry's helmet Arthur eyed him worriedly.

"Harry?"

"Chest hurts!" he gasped between frantic coughs Arthur quickly removed the armour and rubbed him back trying to calm him. Harry groaned falling back into Arthur's chest and Arthur noticed the growing rash. "Do not feel well."

"Ok...shh just calm down I have you" he stroked his hair and Harry closed his eyes Arthur picked him up calling at a knight to pick up the armour and sword before rushing to Gaius, worried ad the angry red rash on his arms and chest.

* * *

So Meet Your Standards? *Squees over Hyper Harry*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunatly, own merlin, the bbc do. Nor do I, again unfortuantly, own Harry Potter**

**AN: **I think I am doing good at balancing my stories XD

**AN2:** Just to make it clear. The 'Merlin' that my Xover is based on is the BBC's 'Merlin'.

**AN3:** OMG THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO CONTRABUTED TO THE **HUGE **RESPONCE! AND THE RESPONCE THAT JUST KEEPS COMING!

**AN4:** Ok so maybe Harrys carahcter changes from chap to chap but i have a plan for it. I think. *gasp! a plan!*. And *GASP!* Harry is a genie in a bottle!!! wait no thats from Aladin (also not mine) Anyway my point...AND THE DAY IS SAVED BY...MERLIN?!?!? *ahh powerpuff girls also not mine but you'll understand*

**AN5: **Shortish but i have updated **Lets Do The Time Warp Again** and** This Is Why I Shouldn't Be Trusted** tonight and if you dont read it WHY ARENT YOU! YOU DONT LOVE ME! *sobs* I also have a burnt thumb which hurts like a B**** and makes it really hard to type.

**Warnings: **Will Be Slash! And Harry is not as you could expect NotQuiteGothPunkButStillKickAss!Harry

* * *

**Lessons To Learn And Teach**

**Lesson Six – Listen To Your Elders**

Gaius jumped as his door flew open hitting the wall and nearly falling off its hinges. He stared at Arthur who has Harry in his arms, the younger man was sweating profusely, his arms and the bit of his chest that was visible was splotchy and a violent red.

"What happened?"

"We were sparring and he started coughing and he fell and I took off his armour and he was just like this" Gaius moved the blankets off the medical bed and Arthur laid Harry down.

"Arthur!" Merlin called "Arthur move me in there!" Arthur looked at Gaius who nodded and Arthur went to help Merlin then he sat him on Gaius' workbench ignoring his wince of pain.

"What can I do?"

"I do not know, it looks like an allergic reaction but I do not know what to"

"Arthur can you go get me a shirt?" Merlin asked quietly and Arthur looked down at him

"No, whatever you know you say in front of me, I'm not leaving him"

"You hardly know him!"

"No I do not, neither do you but I feel I must protect him and so far I have not done that, I am not leaving him!" they glared at each other before Merlin sighed

"You need to put me beside him"

"You cannot do anything!" Arthur said exasperated

"I know what's wrong"

"What?" Gaius asked flipping through a book. Merlin gave Arthur a nervous look and sighed

"His magic looks different," he said quickly and Gaius' eyes darted to Arthur before going back to Merlin

"What do you mean?"

"His magic is a silvery green colour over the last couple of days it's been becoming a darker green. I thought maybe it was just him growing or something, but now it is as if it is being suffocated there is a dark blue layer. The magic that is in the earth and air, in our buildings and everything, it is suffocating his magic, his magic spikes but his body cannot handle the fight."

"He's a sorcerer? And you can see magic?" Arthur asked

"Can you do anything?"

"His magic seems close to mine maybe I can help him fight without too much damage to his body?"

"And you are a sorcerer!?!" Merlin could not bring himself to look at Arthur

"Try it" Merlin nodded and went to stand but fell with a gasp. Gaius went over to help him but Arthur was their first

"Thank you"

"I believe you are both what you have shown, but the second either of you hurts someone with magic I will tell my father" Merlin nodded

"I will never hurt anyone with my magic, and I do not think Harry would." He sat on the edge and bit his lip before taking Harry's hands. His eyes flashed gold and Arthur knelt stroking Harry's hair whispering to him.

Merlin let his eyes flick to Arthur and smiled seeing silver and gold swirling around the prince like a shield; Harry was protecting Arthur as well. Turning his eyes back to Harry, he saw his magic flow into Harry the silvery green of Harry and his bluish silver turning against the dark blue with other coloured flecks. The dark blue gathered, being pushed into one place and Merlin wished it away mentally connecting with Harry.

*You need to expel it from your body* he felt Harry's magic flare in response and his eyes switched back as there was a massive crash, all the pottery and glass was smashed and there was papers everywhere.

Harry has stopped sweating but his body was still covered in a rash and his breathing was laboured.

"His magic is fine the rest must be a reaction to something."

"What about what you gave him this morning Gaius?" Arthur asked as Merlin tiredly fixed the glass and pottery. "He was very hyperactive after that"

"Hyperactive?"

"Very" Gaius frowned and nodded

"I gave him something because he was ill this morning, but he did not listen to me when I told him that he should not attend to you." Arthur nodded, "It may have set him off, but I cannot tell what it was and there is a very limited range that does not have any of the ingredients in at all."

"Anything you can do?"

"I'll see, Merlin any ideas?"

"No it is nothing to do with his magic, but it is fighting whatever is going on." he yawned and Arthur moved his stubborn servant back to his room and left when he had fallen asleep

"Can I do anything?"

"Keep their secret?"

"I will, I meant to help Harry now"

"You can sit him up in a while I will make a slave that should lower the irritation to his skin." Arthur nodded and watched Gaius make a slave whilst he pressed a damp cloth to Harry's hot head and face.

...

Gaius exited Merlin's room after helping his young charge wash and shook his head seeing Arthur asleep one hand linked with Harry's and the other in his hair as he was lent back in the chair sleeping on his own shoulder. Harry looked back to his usual pale except for a few splodges. Gaius touched his forehead and saw that his fever was higher but it seemed closer to braking, hopefully.

"Sire? Arthur" he ran a hand through the blond hair and Arthur breathed deeply his eyes fluttering open

"Gaius?" he said gruffly, Gaius handed him a goblet of water and Arthur greedily drank from it

"Sleep well?"

"Not really," Gaius watched him stroke Harry's hand and forehead and sighed

"How was his night?"

"Fitful"

"Thank you for staying with him"

"I feel like I failed him, but I do not understand why" Gaius nodded. Arthur sighed and kissed Harry's forehead noticing the interesting scar. The door opened and Arthur let go of Harry's hand and hair as his father came in followed but another man, but all Arthur saw was blond hair.

"Gaius, I understand my son's stand in has come down ill"

"Yes sire, I think he may have had a reaction to something I gave him yesterday" Uther nodded and saw Gaius look at the man beside him

"Ah yes, Edward arrived yesterday evening, he heard of his look alike and wished to see him." Gaius nodded

"I doubt he will wake soon his fever has yet to brake" he said indicating to Harry and Arthur.

"Edward, my son I'm sure you remember"

"Indeed, even if he was a little might the last time I saw him." He smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement as Arthur gaped at him then snapped his mouth shut and looked down at Harry then back. He had never believed everyone else when they said Harry looked like King Edward Potter but except for being taller, a bigger build, with blond hair and blue eyes they had the exact same face shape, Harry's cheekbones slightly higher, their hair was the slightly tamed but still wild and long style. Edward looked like a twin, if he had not been older, but the 'lighter' version of Harry. The man had magic, Arthur could feel it now, tingling his skin, he felt like Harry but weaker.

"Do you mind if I leave you here?"

"I can look after him father" Arthur said and Uther nodded leaving Edward knelt at Harry's side and stroked his hair back

"What have you gotten yourself into, my little one" he whispered and Arthur raised an eyebrow as the man pulled back slightly and frowned "I do not know of a illegitimate son, nor any other relation to me." He mused talking to himself and Harry. There was a thump and Merlin fell in, only Edward's quick reaction froze Merlin in his fall wide blue eyes looked between Edward and Arthur. "You should be more careful child" Edward said his magic placing Merlin in a seat. He looked towards Arthur "I can erase your memory of that if you cannot keep my secret"

"Sure why not one more" he sighed and Edward smiled. Edward looked between Merlin, Harry, Arthur, Harry, and back to Merlin to start again.

"Will he be ok?" Merlin asked the older man

"He will, his surroundings are just different, unusual for his body to cope, but he will get better, however he needs to be careful he will be very susceptible to any and every illness." Gaius nodded

"I was thinking that, how it does work I do not know and will not ask but I can probably make a potion that should strengthen his ability to fight illness."

"That would be a good idea" he nodded "I will encourage his magic to help his body heal but I will only do it slowly otherwise he will never gain the ability to fight illnesses, I would also say his reaction is to a flower"

"Bluebell?"

"Quite possibly." Arthur watched the man and Merlin watch over the small man as he drifted back off, they would both look after Harry whilst he caught up on his sleep. His dreams were full of magic and black hair, green eyes, pale skin, slim bodies, and blue eyes flashing gold.

* * *

So Meet Your Standards? *YAY HERO MERLIN...owe my thumb!*


End file.
